Misunderstandings
by TomatoPiranha
Summary: Germany gets a call from Italy, he was captured by the enemy... again. Germany goes to America and England's hideout to save his friend but hears something naughty going on between England and America with Italy still sitting in the same room. Rated T just to be safe for Germany's perverted thoughts. Ohh Germany you perv. lol


By: Tomatopiranha

Misundertanding

Writers note: Haha, okay so here's a little fan fic for all of us fan girls out there. :D lol I love Germany's reaction ^.^ I bet if any of us had heard it we would have thought the same things though. Haha, so yeah. As my country would say, eat more hamburgers! Enjoy ;) nd of course i don't own anything yada yada... if i did it would all be yaoi c(; lmao.

It was a summer morning. Germany was filling out paper work. He looked out the window and watched a bird fly by.

"Such a nice day" he thought feeling the warm sun hit him from the window. Suddenly the phone rang.

"-sigh- I bet Italy got in some sort of trouble again" Germany said picking up the phone. As he lifted it up to his ear, he quickly took it away. Italy was being as loud as ever.

"Germany, Germany! Help me! I-I'm sitting in a strange room with America and England and I have to eat Englands food!" Italy whined.

"Hey, shut it you! My food's not that bad!" Germany heard England yell in the background.

"Okay okay, I got it. I'll come get you so just wait okay?" Germany sighed.

"-sniff- Okay Germany" Italy said.

Germany lifted three fingers to his temple and stood up putting down the phone.

"Geez. That Italy should learn how to stand up for himself once in a while" he said putting on his jacket walking out the door.

Germany made his way to the hideout where America and England always took Italy to lure out Germany. He was suprised, nobody had even tried to capture him yet.

"Hmm. This is weird. Usually by now someone jumps out on me to try and capture me or something. Oh well, no use waiting for someone to come around" Germany said slowly opening the door to the hideout. What he did not know was that there was actually a reason why no one had jumped out at him yet. America and England were distracted with something else.

"Heh, now that we've got Italy, Germany is sure to come" England said looking proud of himself.

"Yeah yeah, you had a pretty good plan. I mean everybody has one once in a wh..." America said being interrupted by a loud shriek.

"What is it England?!" America said looking over to the cowering blonde. He backed himself up to the corner of the room looking at the floor.

"Ah, it's a spider!" Italy said smiling sitting obediently in his chair as he was told to.

"Haha! You fraid' of a little spider England?" America said smirking.

"J-Just kill it already!" England said trembling.

"Aww, don't kill the poor spider!" Italy complained.

Germany walked up to the corner. Being cautious, he stood behind it just now listening to hear if anyone was there. Though he heard something he did not expect to.

"Don't worry, just leave it to the hero" America said.

"J-Just hurry up and take care of it" England said in a softer voice.

America walked over and picked up an old newspaper. He rolled it up and walked over to where the big hairy spider was.

"Ahh, look at how hairy it is" America said standing above it.

"Stop staring at it and come on!" England said.

"Okay okay, fine" America said bending down next to it. He lightly tapped the newspaper down onto the spider, hoping that it would be hard enough to squash it.

"Do it harder America" England demanded.

"But it's not doing anything" he said looking down at the small creature.

"Can I see it?" Italy asked innocently.

"No" England said. "Just do it America" he said.

America lifted up the newspaper. Just as he was about to smash the spider, it ran towards England. England shrieked and pushed himself farther into the corner of the room.

"EEK! America! It's coming!" England yelled.

"Don't worry, I got it" America said running over trying to smash the running spider.

"Augh, America!" England yelled.

"Ahh, England" he said back pretending to mimick England sarcasticly.

"No, it's not good to do something like that" Italy whined wanting to keep the spider alive but still obediently sitting on his chair.

"Ahh, there. I got it England" America said after this time actually smashing the spider.

"Ahh, it's over" England said sighing.

"Haha, who said it was over" America said holding up the rolled up newspaper with the remains of the smashed spider.

"Ahh!" England yelled backing up.

America laughed holding up the paper. England ran across the room away from the spider, knocking over a few items on a table and tripping. America was running after England and when he tripped, America fell ontop of him.

"Augh, your squashing me America" England said out of breath from the larger man ontop of him.

"Haha, good. Then you should grow more so that you won't be squashed" America said holding the paper up next to England's face.

"Ahh!" England yelled.

Germany was hiding behind the wall, so he did not see what actually happened. He only heard, and from what he heard it seemed to be pretty intimate. His face was deeply reddened as he thought about how his poor friend had to see that.

"Thats right! Italy! I'm supposed to be here to save him" Germany thought remembering what he had come for.

England was still yelling and America was still laughing and Italy... well he was just being Italy.

"Hey! What the hell are you bastards making Italy watch!" Germany yelled coming from behind the corner. He looked to see America ontop of England and an innocent looking Italy sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. Germany saw that Italy's eyes were more glossy than normal, meaning that he almost cried. Though Germany didn't know it was from the killing of a spider.

"I asked you a question. What did you make Italy watch?!" Germany said now angry and suprisingly being a little overprotective of his friend.

"A HERO!" America exclaimed puffing out his chest holding up the newspaper.

"Get .. off you... bloody wanker!" England said out of breath as he pushed America off of him.

"Let me just tell you this, if you ever make Italy watch anything like this again, I'll be sure to tell Russia something nasty about you guys" Germany said walking over to the chair where Italy was sitting. It may not have sounded like a big threat, but Russia was pretty scary.

"Germany" Italy said looking up at the larger man.

Germany looked down at Italy feeling sorry for him. He picked up the smaller man slinging him over his shoulder being large enough to.

"I'll be going now" Germany said to England and America who were still sitting on the floor.

Germany walked out the door carrying Italy as the other two countries wondered what they had made Italy watch that was so bad. They looked at eachother in confusion.

"Hmm, Germany is in a bad mood today huh" England said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, maybe he has his man-period or something" America said laughing.

"Don't be stupid!" England said throwing a pot at America that was on the ground from before.

Germany brought Italy all the way home, accept to stop for pasta on the way.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Italy" Germany said setting him down on the couch back at his house.

"It's okay. I got to eat pasta with Germany" Italy said smiling.

"Are you sure? I mean are you sure your fine? Your eyes aren't burned or anything?" Germany asked.

"Yeah, it's okay. I've seen it before" Italy said referring to the time that his brother had smashed a spider at the dinner table.

Germany was in shock. Staring at his friend he just wondered just how innocent his friend really was.

FIN


End file.
